In one conventional method of forming a refrigeration apparatus cabinet, a liner is spaced from a shell and foamed-in-place insulation is formed therebetween. To provide electrical power to electrical apparatus within the refrigeration cabinet, a wiring tunnel is provided between the shell and the liner. The conductors are externally mounted at a rear wall of the shell and pass through the tunnel into the cabinet. The external installation of the conductors is used for merits of serviceability. Exposing the conductors can, however, lead to damage of the same.
In some instances, it is desirable to provide the conductors in the space between the shell and the liner embedded in the foamed-in-place insulation. While such routing of the conductors is relatively straightforward, problems result when it is desired to provide proper and effective termination of the conductors. Particularly, the conductors normally connect electrical components which are not disposed within the body of insulation. Therefore, the conductors must exit the insulation space through suitable openings. A problem arises in the provision of such cabinet structures in that the expanding foam insulation tends to escape through any opening in the shell or liner. To prevent such escape, foam stops are normally provided for stopping the foaming action at the opening. However, the use of such foam stops prevents proper withdrawal of the conductors from the space.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.